The Definition of HELLO
by S.Kurou07
Summary: Roxas and Naminé's journey in life and all the while, learning the definition of a simple "Hello." RokuNami.
1. H is Hello

A/N:I think my first VanNami fic was a bit of a failure -.- Even though it took me freaking 30 pages. Not that I'm complaining though, VanNami is a rare pair. Well anyway, enjoy this RokuNami fic instead; age ranges from 6-25. Hints of SoKai and VenFuu :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I own the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>

6 year old Naminé curiously peeked at her parent's visitors from behind the door that hid the staircase.

Adults always intrigued the little girl.

They always stood up to say something and greet each other.

Naminé didn't understand why because she wasn't experienced with the real world—ever since she was a born, Naminé always had a frail body due to her weak immune system, so she spent most of her 4 years after being born in the hospitals. When she was 5, the kind doctor said she was free to go out from her confinement, and little Naminé was so happy. But for her education—her parents homeschooled her, thinking it's more safer.

Of course, Naminé knew what a greeting is—she just doesn't know _how _to greet a person back. One boy in particular had been the first to experience that.

Her brows scrunched in boredom, finding their meeting boring.

So she closed the small crack back, not noticing a pair of wide blue eyes had noticed. He had blond hair that had yet to spike up, seeing as there was a little projection that curved to the right. A boy that looked like him—albeit older—stood beside him, noticing his stare at the door.

"Roxas?"

The little boy looked up, blinking when his older brother addressed him.

"Venny? Can I explore Aunty Aerith's house?"

His older brother laughed, calling his mother's attention. "Mom? Can Roxas explore the house?"

Their mother, her hair a beautiful shade of burgundy and eyes maroon, giggled and patted the younger one's hair, smiling brightly.

"You can go Roxy~just don't break anything okay?"

A grin lightened up his adorable face. "I won't!"

So when the adults returned to their discussion, he eagerly opened the sliding door that revealed a staircase. Roxas' eyes widened in excitement, and he looked behind him to make sure no one was looking—then quickly went inside, sliding it back quietly before silently stepping up the stairs. Little Roxas was a curious little boy; whenever he sees something interesting and strange, he'd always try to approach it and try to understand it, seeing he have just seen it. Like the white double doors that stood in front of him now.

There were 3 other double doors, but he was more curious with this one. He wondered why.

With a determined face, the boy opened the doors, and saw white, white and more _white._He was struck stunned—he didn't know what the word meant but Roxas knew what it felt like—even more when he saw a little girl in a white dress look up surprised from his entrance.

"Hello!" he greets, and her brows furrow in panic. _'What should I say?'_she thinks.

"Who are you?" she questioned with a hint of alarm and suspicion.

"I-I'm Roxas! And you?" he says back.

"I'm Naminé…what…how did you find me here?"

Roxas shrugs and just grins, blinking.

"Aren't I supposed to be saying that?" her cheeks flushed from unknown reasons, and he just laughs.

"Why are you here Naminé…? Let's go down and play!" he says eagerly.

The girl could only shake her head, and his shoulders droop from disappointment. "Aww…why?"

"I'm sick." She pouts.

Roxas blinks in realization and nods eagerly. "How are you then, Naminé?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Then his eyes light up, an idea dawning on him. "I know! Let's play here instead!"

Naminé smiles back, and pulls out her big sketchbook and crayons and pencils.

* * *

><p>Later, their parents opened the door, and were greeted with the adorable sight of the 2 kids asleep on the white carpeted floor, drawings and toys all around them.<p>

"Oh…how cute." Tifa giggles, smiling at the children. "Looks like dear Nami made a new friend."

"That's a good change!" Zack beams, looking at his daughter lovingly.

Aerith smiles at her visitors, picking her daughter up while Cloud—Roxas' father—picked the boy up.

"I think Naminé would be happy if you visited often, you and Tifa with Ventus and Roxas."

Cloud nods, smiling.

"We'll be going then. Ven! Let's go!"

**H – How are you?**

* * *

><p><strong>And….DONE. That's it for chapter 1.<strong>


	2. E is Everything

**A/N: **It's shorter than the usual, but hope you like it. This chapter represents Naminé's compulsive anxiousness.

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>

2 heads with brown and blonde spikes poked inside the house.

"Aunt Aerith! We're here to pick Nami up!"

On cue, 11-year old Naminé walked out in the hallway, wearing a small smile on her face. Her mother trailed behind her, carrying her blue backpack.

"Hello Sora, Roxas."

"Hi!" Sora grinned before he looked at his blonde cousin. "Hello there Nami; ready to go to your first real school?"

Naminé nodded, her face radiant with a smile. Excitement was obvious on her eyes, and Aerith couldn't help but giggle.

"Roxas, you better help her around okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Sora?" she turned to the brunette.

"I'll take care of her as well! She's my cousin of course!"

They bid her goodbye and left, the girl in-between the 2 boys while they chattered excitedly. Naminé couldn't help but feel nervous though; it was her first time to go to a real school after all. Roxas took notice, his forehead scrunching up with concern.

Will she be okay?

Is her white dress on the right place? Is her hair messy? All those questions made her uneasy, and she couldn't help but get more nervous.

"Nami? Everything alright?"

Naminé looked at her childhood friend, taking notice of his concerned expression. He always was like that; worrying for her to the point of staying beside her—he liked to pamper her didn't he? But Naminé was glad she had him as a friend.

"Everything's fine. Just…nervous."

Roxas patted her head, laughing.

"It's going to be alright. Sora and I will be there for you."

"Right!" Sora cheered, grinning.

The 3 laughed on their way to school, chatting to themselves aimlessly.

Naminé wasn't afraid now.

**E - Everything alright?**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update quickly—our achievement test (the one I always loved because it was all multiple choice! :D) is tomorrow and I better study. See you all.<strong>


	3. L is Like

**A/N: **First day of our exams are finally done! What's left is day two…mainly Science, History, and then English.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"Man…can you believe it? We're in middle-school already!" Sora sighed, crossing his arms behind his head and rocking back and forth on his chair.

Roxas averted his gaze from the math book he was holding and blinked, looking at the brunette. "I'm sorry; you were saying?"

"Nothing! You nerd…" Sora huffed in mild annoyance that his friend was not paying attention to him.

"Hey, I'm no nerd."

"Eh. Whatever," a flash of red took Sora's attention, and he grinned brightly. "Kairi!"

Kairi Alexis—a pretty girl with short, red bobbed hair and lavender eyes—quickly smiled back, greeting her friends.

"Hey guys!"

Roxas' ears perked, and he curiously looked behind her in hopes of seeing his favourite shy artist.

None.

Naminé wasn't there.

He immediately grew concerned for his friend's well-being, looking at Kairi in concern.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?" the red-head looked at him with a curious smile.

"Where's Naminé? She's usually with you at this time right?"

"Oh…concerned are we?" she giggled while his cheeks flared. "Fine, she went home for a doctor's appointment."

"Ah…I see."

But that did nothing to ease his concern at all.

* * *

><p>Naminé stumbled through the halls quietly, reaching the telephone calmly. She placed the object between her shoulder and cheek, rubbing her tired eyes.<p>

"Fair residence…who is this?"

**-Naminé?-**

"Roxas?"

She heard a relieved sigh from the other line and smiled. Roxas was being a worry-wart again.

**-You should've told me you were going home earlier…and didn't I say you should greet someone with a "Hello?"-**

"Sorry." she giggled. "Fine—HELLO Roxas."

**-Much better. That, I would like to hear from you now on, understand?-**

"Yes sir."

A moment of silence followed, and Roxas spoke from the other side.

**-I guess I better go then. I wrote your notes for you by the way.-**

"Thank you."

**-See you at school Nam.-**

Naminé hung up, smiled, and then she heard a chuckle on her left, only to see her father grinning at her.

"Young love, young love…" Zack snickered, while his daughter blushed furiously.

"D-dad!"

**L - Like to hear from you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, there goes chapter 3.<strong>


	4. L is Love

**A/N: **Mmmhm, last day of classes tomorrow. I feel strangely…happy? Oh yeah—before I forget, let me thank those who took the time to review! I feel really happy!

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

"Ehhh? No. No way Kai."

Kairi pouted and Naminé only shook her head.

"But Nami…" she whined, eyes begging."You know I don't want to go alone…!"

"Kai…you're already 17 for God's sake…be more independent would you?"

"But I'm scared to go alone…C'mon Nami! Please go with me to Radiant Garden! I'll pay for everything—your ticket, the food, the things, the hotel—please go with me?"

Naminé sighed, then looked straight at Kairi's unusually coloured blue eyes—unusual because, well yes, it's blue, but there's a faint trace of purple in them, so…yeah. Naminé preferred calling them Lavender.

"How long?" Kairi's eyes brightened at this.

"2 weeks only! I promise. Then we can go home after my work there is done."

"…you'll pay for everything right?"

"Yes!"

Oh Kairi; you will probably regret saying that—especially to Naminé.

* * *

><p>Sora looked up from his resting place under the tree when he heard several plops all around him. He found their other friends, Hayner, Olette and then Pence.<p>

"Yo Sora." Hayner grins, handing him a Sea-salt ice cream. "Lazing around?"

Sora returned the smile, taking the blue treat and licking it.

"Pretty much. Did you 3 hear that Kairi's going away for awhile?"

Olette nodded.

"Yeah. Something about a contest?" Pence asked.

"A dance contest." a new voice jumped in.

The 4 looked up as Roxas sat down beside the male brunette. Once he was settled, he offered them a smile.

"Hello Roxas." Olette and Pence chorused, earning some laughs.

"What's the prize of winning that thing anyway?" Hayner once again questioned with a curious look.

"10 tickets to go to Destiny Islands…" Sora yawned, sulking that his girlfriend was going to leave him alone for awhile. "…and I was hoping we could go spend some time together too…"

"Aww cheer up Sora; there's always a next time." Pence smiled optimistically. "Maybe she'll invite you out to the islands too!"

"Thanks bro!"

The 5 laughed.

Roxas have just opened his eyes when it suddenly blacked out.

"H-hey! Who turned the lights off!"

"He he, who turns the lights off while you're outside?" Sora teased.

He heard a giggle behind his head, and someone placed their chin on his shoulder. Roxas reached up and touched the hands, reaching the arms until he felt a familiar charm bracelet.

"Naminé."

"You're always right."

Their friends hooted and he blushed when Naminé did her usual way of greeting him—which is kissing his cheek—.

"Hey there 'cous." Sora grinned.

"Sora." she greeted back, sitting beside the brunette. "I suppose you all know about Kairi's trip?"

"Yep." they chorused.

"What about it Nami?" Olette asked.

"Kai asked me to go with her."

Roxas blinked in surprise.

"What? But what about your health Naminé—"

Sora snickered beside him, and the male blond glared at him.

"You're such a worrywart Rox. Let her go." Sora grinned.

"Ehh…" Roxas threw his arms around her and frowned childishly, oblivious of the blush on her face. Their friends' eyes widened in surprise and delight. "But if she goes, it'll be really lonely."

"R-Roxas—! I'll only be there for 2 weeks. I'll be back. I promise."

"That's too long!"

Naminé only patted his head.

"I'll call or text you every day. Promise."

"Fine." Roxas smiled back.

Their moments of silence were cut off by loud giggles and laughter, all coming from their friends. The 2 blushed, never realizing they sounded like lovers that were going to be separated.

"You 2 are SOOO cute the point it's sappy." Sora grinned.

"S-shut up Sora!"

* * *

><p>Radiant Garden was beautiful, no doubt.<p>

Naminé couldn't help but still be awed by the air of friendliness and freshness; even if it's been a week already.

She watched Kairi skip around the studio, her hair tied with strands falling into her determined eyes while she danced—and decided to go out for some fresh air.

While she was here (and making Kairi spend her rich, rich money on buying new art pencils and sketchbooks—plus Sea-salt ice-cream) though, she can't help but miss Roxas and her family (of course, what do you expect?).

But it was fun here though.

While she was thinking though, her phone vibrated, signalling an incoming text. She curiously brought it out, and her eyes blinked in surprise when she saw the name.

* * *

><p><strong>Subject:<strong> hey :)

_Nami~ DDDDDD:__  
><em>_I miss you! Love to see you soon!  
>:D<em>

**To:** **Naminé Fair**  
><strong>From<strong>: **Roxas Strife**

* * *

><p>She giggled to herself, and decided that Roxas will indeed be waiting for her.<p>

No, wait—Roxas will ALWAYS be waiting for her.

**L - Love to see you soon!**

* * *

><p>And it was too fluffy to go on. Last chapter is about to be served so please wait patiently and eat the appetizers (aka my other stories :) instead.<p> 


	5. O is Oath

**A/N: **I check my profile and my stories then I see new numbers of reviews—technically only at YSCYSC but who cares -_- —

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>

"You look beautiful…"

Blue eyes softened in appreciation, and the owner of these eyes stood up to return the hig her best friend was offering her. She looked beautiful in the white wedding dress, creating some sort of halo when the sun shined against her hair.

"I'm so nervous…will I be okay? I won't trip right?"

The maid of honour laughed, finding the words of her best friend ridiculous.

"You won't screw up, I promise. He's one lucky guy to have you."

"Are you sure? We're not rushing things right?"

"No." Naminé smiled as she held Kairi's trembling gloved hands. "You're an adult; you know the things you do. Just promise me that if Sora makes you cry, I'll beat him up!"

Kairi giggled and sniffed, touched by her friend's declaration and nodded.

"Hey now, don't cry. You'll ruin my masterpiece!" Naminé jokingly scolded, wiping away any tear that may roll off Kairi's makeup.

"I won't!"

"Look on the bright side of things, Kai. Remember that."

A knock temporarily disturbed the 2 from their last minute makeup and talk touches, and Roxas poked his head into the bride's dressing room. He smiled at his blonde friend and the bride.

"Hey there Kairi. You ready? It's going to start in 30 minutes."

"I am." Kairi grew a teasing smirk. "You 2 better be the next ones to get married okay?"

"K-Kairi!" Naminé yelled in embarrassment while a blush only appeared on Roxas' face.

"Kidding, kidding."

Soon the bride was ushered out by the wedding planner—Fuu, Ventus' fiancée—leaving the best man and maid of honor alone.

"It's funny." Naminé smiled softly.

"What is?"

Roxas sat down where once Kairi sat, and Naminé stood in front of him, still with a smile.

"Why do people believe in commitment, when all couples do is getting a divorce in the end? Doesn't marriage seem a little pointless if they just separate?"

Roxas blinked, confused.

"Well…that IS somewhat true, but not all people are like that." he said.

"True, true," Naminé nodded. "But do you believe in commitment Roxas?"

"…to be honest…no."

"So do I." Naminé chuckled. "I think that's the reason why we aren't together with someone, huh?"

Roxas laughed, standing up to take her hands in his.

"But we're already committed." he spoke, and her eyes shined in curiosity. "Aren't we committed—somewhat—that we stayed as best friends this long and never dated?"

Naminé's eyes widened.

"Um…I don't have an answer for that."

Roxas' smile got bigger.

"Then we are unconsciously living in commitment." he whispered, then leaned forward to her ear. "You know, what Kairi suggested isn't so bad."

He then reached into his pocket, and Naminé silently waited for something to slip in her ring finger, but…none.

Instead she felt something cool and damp, and she looked down to see him writing some sort of line in her finger—he was drawing a ring. He held a black marker, his eyes diligently staying at her hand.

"What…?"

Roxas laughed, a shy smile lighting up his features. "I hope this would be fine until I get a real ring?"

Naminé admired the drawn ring on her finger, smiling.

"It's cute." she giggled. "You and your weird ways, really."

Naminé accepted the hug he gave her.

"By the way," he spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

"I never replied to your messages last month." he sounded guilty, and she shrugged.

"No matter. I expected it, really. You're busy, I understand that. Did you miss me?" she giggled when he pouted.

"Let's start over." he grinned. "Hello Naminé, obviously, I missed you! I won't ever leave again, promise." he planted a kiss into her forehead.

Naminé felt so happy from his sincere promise, and reached up to kiss her best-friend-now-lover on the lips.

She was glad to have been his friend.

**O - Obviously, I missed you!**

* * *

><p><strong>That is our final chapter of The Definition of HELLO. I want to thank the people who took the time to review—mainly <span>yunabesaid<span> and Lulu.**

**You guys are awesome! :D**

**By the way, yunabesaid—you've been reading YSCYSC huh? THANK YOU—as in THANK YOU in big, sparkly and blinking and glittery font and design. Too random? I'm feeling a bit high from the fluff so you can't blame me.**

**See you again in a few days! (Meant I will be back with a new fanfic. Got that memorized?)**


End file.
